1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital sequencing apparatus for producing a series of contiguous enable gates or strobe signals, and can, properly configured, produce a continually repeating series of such contiguous enable gates or strobe signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known devices for generating a sequence or repeating sequence of enable gates or strobe signals utilize a serial-in-parallel-out shift register that can be initialized to begin the sequence. One device shifts a logic "1" through a series of register gates to generate a continuous series of gates, or sequentially circulates a logic "1" among register stages to provide a continuously repeating series of gates. Another known device generates a series of sequential gates by decoding each output stage of a counter. These devices require a much larger number of gates and consume more power and produce considerably more heat than the apparatus of this invention, and thus are less reliable and less efficient.